


Forsaken Duties

by wolfport



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Joke Fic, M/M, Priest AU, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Weddings, also im only posting this to give yall some laughs., and i have no clue why i wrote this in 5 mins to commit to this joke., i have no clue how this idea came up in the gc, im only adding that one bc this is a joke fic and i say so, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfport/pseuds/wolfport
Summary: what happens when dave- a priest- makes eye contact with an attractive young troll in the pews??ive been to church like 5 times in my life and wrote this in 5 minutes. im so sorry for my commitment to this joke.





	Forsaken Duties

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. this was written for a joke for a homestuck meme group chat and is gonna be my entire legacy now in 2019 i guess. yeehaw. also shout to everyone still in the hs fandom in 2019 yall r valid

Dave said some hymns or whatever, idk ive been to church like five times in all my years of life. He said some church stuff and made eye contact with a man with grey skin and nubby horns sitting in the 3rd pew. Direct eye contact. The tension could be cut with a knife-- and it was.  
*time skip to their love confession*  
“B-but dave, you’re a priest. Would you truly forsake your holy duties to be with me?” karkat stammered out, flushed bright red in both emotion and complexion.  
The mozart piece they were dancing to swelled, and dave dipped his dancing partner. “Of course” he whispered into karkats ear. They proceeded to kiss, the priests glasses being knocked to the floor and forgotten in their haste.  
*time skip again UwU*  
Karkat looked at his lover of 5 years in the eyes- the whole world came to a halt. “I do.”  
Dave looked back at him, then took off his glasses and threw them into the crowd like a bouquet. “Hell yeah dawg ditto”  
“You may now kiss the groom”  
B* *:B (thats them kissing in emoji format)

**Author's Note:**

> if youre readin this and i know you in real life im so sorry. im so sorry.


End file.
